


The Universe Right Next Door

by justbygrace



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly as AU as you want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe Right Next Door

"Annnnd action! Don't mess it up this time, guys!"

Oliver Queen glared at John Diggle. Most of the time Dig was his closest friend, but standing there, all smug smile and superior glances, kind of made Oliver want to strangle him. With a low growl, Oliver turned back to Felicity with a pained smile.

"Sorry," he mouthed so that Dig couldn't see him and took a step closer to her.

This whole thing was supposed to be a publicity stunt to make him seem more approachable or some such bullshit, but all it was doing was creating tension where there was already too much. He and Felicity didn't need anything else that was going to strain their - already extremely strained - partnership to the breaking point.

Apparently, according to Sara and Tommy - who swore that they knew about these things - middle-aged, unmarried CEOs did not strike confidence in potential investor's hearts. His argument that twenty-nine could hardly be called middle-aged and no one gave a flying hoot about CEOs marital statuses fell on deaf ears. Then of course they had to go and present their idea to Felicity, only they couched it in phrases like "helping the company" and "Oliver really needs this" and next thing he knew, the whole thing was booked and ready to go. 

Dig had been right on board with the idea all "It'll be great, Oliver" & "You do need some good publicity, Oliver" and "You know everybody loves Felicity anyway, Oliver." Yes, he did know that, thanks. That was the whole problem. Pretty much all of the problem, anyway. Also there was the bit where he _also_ loved Felicity, but everybody knew better than to talk about that. Ever.

After the disastrous year Felicity and he'd had, well, anyway, it was better to be just friends. As much as he could be friends with her anyway. Especially after she had been kidnapped and held for ransom and he had confessed his love in exchange for her life. They both tried to pretend it didn't happen (except for the one date that didn't go nearly as well as planned). Sara had gotten Felicity into counseling, but he much preferred working out and occasionally shooting things with arrows to talking about his problems. 

Dig cleared his throat and Oliver jumped, startled out of his thoughts. Throwing Dig a look that might have been defined as apologetic if one squinted, Oliver focused in on Felicity, an actual apology forming on his lips.

As usual she was two steps ahead of him. "Please don't. Let's just do this so we can go back to work and maybe I'll get home in time to catch up on my neglected DVR."

Oliver swallowed down his words and took another half-step towards her, giving a small nod towards Dig.

"Right. Action for real this time!" Dig called.

Oliver tilted his head sideways and Felicity went up on tiptoes, her hands landing on his shoulders for balance. At first he kept it to just the meeting of their lips, a chaste and oh-so-innocent kiss shared between friends and enemies alike. But it had been so long and he missed her taste every night he couldn't resist swiping his tongue across her plush lips, just to remind himself what heaven tasted like. Her mouth opened beneath his with no hesitation, her tongue dragging along the tip of his. 

He brought his hands to her shoulders, sliding them down her back to land heavily on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her own hands weren't idle, moving between his neck and his hair, her fingernails scratching his skin with enough force to drag a growl out of his soul. Even there she was his equal, her moans music to his ears and swallowed down his throat. 

How long they stood there he didn't know, but eventually the need for air became too great and they were forced to break apart. Even the millimeter of space was too much and he immediately went to work lavishing kisses down the side of her throat and gently nibbling on her neck. Her hums of appreciation was sending all of his blood south and it was taking restraint he hadn't tapped into since middle school to not get a hard-on in front of...

Oliver pulled away from feasting on Felicity's earlobe to tell Dig to put the damn video camera away only to find the room empty save for him and Felicity. He looked back at Felicity, eyes wide with apology.

"It appears we were set up." Her dry tone did nothing to remove his guilt.

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know!" he stuttered, desperately begging her to believe he wasn't in on the plan.

Her laugh was genuine, something he hadn't heard for way too long, and it died away faster than he would have liked, her eyes growing serious. "Are you sorry?"

"For having awful friends? For a BS campaign? For you getting dragged into this? Yes," he began and then saw her eyes start to close off. "But for kissing you?" He tilted his head so he could catch her eye. "Not even a little bit."

Her smile started small and grew, her eyes crinkling at the edges with joy. "Good," she whispered, going up on tiptoes and speaking her next words into his mouth. "Me neither."

(She never made it to her DVR and they both forgave Sara, Tommy, & Dig. Eventually.)


End file.
